Many trailers are stolen each year by a thief who simply hooks the trailer to a vehicle and drives away. It would be a benefit, therefore, to trailer owners to have a trailer guard for covering and preventing access to the trailer ball attachment portion of the trailer to prevent a thief from driving away with the trailer. In addition, it would be a further benefit to have a trailer guard that also provided a shield for shielding the trailer ball attachment portion of the trailer from weather damage, accidental damage and/or just plain vandalism.